gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ruiner
The Imponte Ruiner is a 1980s 2-door sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. Design GTA IV The Ruiner is based on the third generation GM F-Body (seen in the period's third-generation Pontiac Firebird, and third-generation Chevrolet Camaro). It has a T-Top roof, with either glass or solid panels installed. The taillights and trunk spoiler are shaped like those of the Camaro, but the area between and below the taillights better resembles the Firebird, with "IMPONTE" and "Ruiner 450GT" positioned where the Firebird logo would be. The ground effects on the front end are reminiscent of 1985-1990 Pontiac Trans Ams. The wheels resemble those of the Mitsubishi Starion, and the added pillars on the rear window may also come from the Starion. All Ruiners feature "RUINER" decals and stripes along the lower part of the doors, much like that of the Camaro IROC-Z, although the stripes and decals share colors with the ground effects, much like 1982-1984 Trans Ams. Some Ruiners also feature an offset cowl induction hood, strikingly similar to those found on 1982-1984 Trans Ams and 1985-1992 Firebird Formulas. GTA V The Ruiner in GTA V retains its design from GTA IV, with only minor changes. It now features quad exhausts, instead of the dual exhaust present on the GTA IV version. It retains its T-Top roof, however the clear glass panels are no longer available, instead a variant with the roof panels removed can be found, though strangely (and awkwardly) it always spawns with its windows rolled up. The turbo hood bulge is no longer available and a set of ram air scoops (similar to the Buffalo from San Andreas) can be given to it instead. Also there are minor changes to the badges and decals. Performance The Ruiner is powered by a large 7.3L V8, coupled to a high-performance 5 speed gearbox in RWD configuration. Acceleration is very good, close to cars with a much higher price tag. Its top speed of 191 mph (306 kph) is also excellent; brisk, yet controllable. The suspension is moderately firm, giving the Ruiner much needed grip in the turns, while still loose enough to have some fun with. Handling-wise, the Ruiner is a stellar performer, with constant grip, little fishtailing, and a lot of torque. Braking is very good, if not among the best in its class, and ABS comes standard. Crash deformation is acceptable, but not great; the Ruiner can be disabled after only a few crashes. Variants Ivan Bytchkov drives a unique Ruiner during Ivan The Not So Terrible. It is painted black with uniquely bright yellow trim. The car may appear with one of a variety of iridescence paint tints, including, but not limited to, red, blue, and gold, making the car's body color unique. The car can be obtained after Ivan abandons his car. However, the player must get in the car to save its identity as a car driven by the player. The player may continue to chase Ivan after getting in and out of the car. If done, it will be in the middle of the street where Ivan abandoned it after the chase. Note that whichever car the player chased Ivan in will despawn. Due to the nature of the chase, Ivan's Ruiner will be damaged, but will not be severe enough as to inhibit it from being driven to the player's safehouse. Gallery Ruiner-GTA4-front.jpg|GTA IV (Rear quarter view). Ruiner-GTA4-golden-front.jpg|A golden Ruiner in GTA IV. Ruiner-GTAV-green.jpg|A green Ruiner in GTA V. Ruiner-GTAV.png|The Ruiner as seen in in the GTA V trailer "Franklin". ruiner.png|Another shot of the Ruiner in the GTA V trailer "Franklin". Ruiner.jpg|A Ruiner in GTA Online. Ruiner-GTAV-interior.jpg|Interior of a Ruiner. Ruiner,Imponte.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V Ruiner01.jpg|An Imponte Ruiner with front bumper modified. 0_9.jpg|Ruiner with T-Tops installed. This is a semi-rare variant that spawns with them installed and there is no option to remove them. Ruiner GTAVe Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Locations GTA IV *Spawn around Northwood, East Holland and North Holland, Algonquin. *Spawn around Chinatown, Algonquin. *Spawn around Alderney City, Alderney. *Spawn in northernmost driveway on Concord Ave, Dukes in multiplayer. *Spawn around Cerveza Heights. *Spawn more often if the player is driving a Stallion. *Spawn around Fortside, Bohan. *Spawn around downtown Broker. GTA V *Spawns around Rockford Hills, Little Seoul, Strawberry, and Davis. *Occasionally spawns in Sandy Shores. *Spawns more frequently when driving a Phoenix, Mower, or beater Emperor. *It is more common at the start of the game, and significantly harder to find after completion of the main story line. *One can be obtained in a random event on Chamberlain Hills petrol station. *A red one spawns at the location where you first meet Hao for the street races. It spawns indefinitely until you approach Hao for the first race. Since it always spawns in this spot until the race is started, Franklin can acquire one and go back to start the race. * Found outside many Los Santos Customs, usually heavily modified (XB1/PS4). GTA Online *Can be requested by Simeon for import/export. Trivia General * The default radio stations for the Ruiner are: **''GTA IV: Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. **GTA V'': Vinewood Boulevard Radio, Los Santos Rock Radio, Non Stop Pop FM or Radio Mirror Park. *Ruiner's feature license plate frames that say "Ruining Imports Since '67". 1967 was the year GM debuted the F-Body. This gives further evidence that the Ruiner is based on the Chevrolet Camaro and Pontiac Firebird, as 1967 is the year that they were both introduced. This is also possibly a reference to the Vigero, which is based on the first generation Camaro. *One of the available paint-jobs for the Ruiner is black with yellow trim and stripes, this could be a reference to the similarly painted Pontiac Trans Am driven by Burt Reynolds' character in the movie Smokey and the Bandit. * In the GTA Series, the Ruiner acts as a successor of the Phoenix, as both cars are based off diferent generations of the Pontiac Firebird and the Chevrolet Camaro. * The Buffalo is the Ruiner's 3D Universe counterpart. GTA IV *In Grand Theft Auto IV, driving the Ruiner will make the Faction spawn more frequently. *The stock rims on the Ruiner are the "Mecha" rims in the Muscle class, but they have an Off Road variant called "Dune Basher." GTA V * The Ruiner in GTA V can be given a ram air hood, which makes it resemble the Buffalo from GTA San Andreas. *Despite clearly being an American sports car, the Ruiner in GTA V can be given massive "Shakotan" exhaust pipes, a large "Drag Wing" spoiler, a massive front splitter, and a visible oil cooler, all of which are modifications derived from the Japanese "Shakotan" car scene. *In GTA V, when replaying the Strangers and Freaks mission Shift Work, Franklin will have a Ruiner parked nearby as a default car for the race, though the player still can use any other vehicle for the race. *It shares the same rims as the Granger. *In GTA V there is a variant that spawns with the T-Tops installed. The roof cannot be modified to remove or add these parts. Navigation }} de:Ruiner (IV) es:Ruiner pl:Ruiner Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Imponte Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Muscle Cars